Into The Woods
by Kairii Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura is on a mission to find Sasuke, only to learn that to stay alive she has to do everything he tells her to do. Rated T for safety. Sai also gets pwned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A pink kunoichi was laying on a hill looking at the gentle clouds, embracing the sun's warming rays, and enjoying the early summer breeze. Just then an eagle came into view. It had a red band on it's right leg.**_

"_**Another mission?" Sakura sighed and headed for the leaf village.**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Sakura I'm sending you on a S ranked mission," Tsunade said. "I know this is your first one, but I'm sending you alone."**_

"_**What kind of mission is this!" Sakura exclaimed protesting.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but everybody's on their own missions already. Besides this one is really important."**_

"_**How important?"**_

"_**Well Jiraiya has found a mysterious location and he thinks it's where Sasuke's hiding. Your mission, see if this is true, and if it is we want you to try to bring Sasuke back." **_

"_**So you're telling me that I have to find Uchiha and bring him back myself?!"**_

"_**Precisely. Now go! You have two hours to leave Konoha. Is that clear!?"**_

"_**Yes m'aam!" and with that Sakura left.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_

* * *

_

"_**This sucks," Sakura groaned as she trekked through the endless forest. "I bet that Jiraiya just found a hot spring and had put down a random location." Sakura then noticed something rustle around in some bushes. "Huh?" she questioned as she went to investigate.**_

_

* * *

_

"_**Lady Tsunade, I think that you were too hasty with that decision. Maybe you should've waited until one of the other teams had finished their missions, so then she would have some back-up," Shizune said.**_

"_**Nah. This is Sakura's chance to show that traitor how a three years training can effect her. Physically and mentally." Tsunade responded. Just then two guys came inside her office. One of the males had an outfit that showed his stomach and had black hair. The other one had a headband that covered his left eye, and had snowy white hair. Both of them were bruised and had scratches on them. "What happened to you two?"**_

"_**Angry mother bear," Kakashi answered. "Sai kind of gotten too close to baby bear, and mom came after us."**_

"_**Well then. So did the mission go according to plan?" Tsunade asked while Shizune went to Sai.**_

"_**Sai, Sakura is on a mission to find Sasuke."**_

"_**Yeah , so?" Sai asked.**_

"_**I want you to find her and make sure she's okay. I have a bad feeling about this mission. Something doesn't feel right."**_

"_**Alright I'll go."**_

"_**Okay here are the coordinates of where she's going. Good luck." And with that Sai left.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sakura went to the rustling bushes eager to find out what's causing the noise. She took out a kunai for protection and headed for it. Just then a rabbit fell out of them with a shocked look on it's face.**_

"_**What happened to you little buddy? Huh, what's this mark on your leg?" Sakura asked as she noticed a few bite marks on it's leg. "Hmm, snake bites my guess ." Sakura then looked around and found a waterfall.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **=)**

Sakura stared at the waterfall, "Wow it's beautiful." She gazed at it more. The water made the rocks sparkle and shine. She walked over to it, took a handful of it, and drank it. "Oh my god. It's the best drink I ever had." She then poured the water in her canteen out and replaced it with the new water. "Good now I have some for later." She then got up and left the area.

* * *

"Oh shit," Sai said as he stared at a mountain he had to cross. "Looks really dangerous, I could fall and break something. Like my face." Sai rubbed his face remembering when Sakura had hit him. "Well I have to find her to assist her upcoming battle." He then started going up the huge thing. (Note: Sakura followed the way the bunny came from and went around the mountain. Poor Sai battling mother nature. ) "God this thing is taller than Mount Everest!" Sai almost slipped off a rock. "Oh crap!!!" He then regained his balance and continued.

* * *

Sakura continued her journey to find the S-ranked missing nin. "What's this?" she wondered as the trees in front of her were slashed. She followed the trail to find some type of building. "A hideout maybe," she said as she walked in slowly. It was a dark building with few windows. The hallway seemed to go on forever until it formed into steps leading to a basement. The cherry blossom was about to go down it when a voice spoke behind her, "Sakura." Sakura then turned around and gasped.

Hope You like my story so far! If you have questions feel free to ask. Next chapter: Who's the person behind the voice? Will Sakura complete her mission? What's to become of Sai? Some of these questions and more to be answered in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** ^-^

Sakura turned around to the voice, trembling she silently said his name, "Sasuke."

"Why did you come here by yourself?" he asked.

"To bring you back," she answered, still trembling.

"What's the matter scared?" Sasuke asked as he went behind her like that fateful night.

"As if!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the leg.

"Ow!" Sakura jumped forward and infused chakra into her fists to hit him. She made contact and knocked Uchiha into a wall blood splattered out of his mouth.

"Give up yet?" she asked. Just then Sasuke got up and hit her with his katana. Blood came out of her side as she tried to jump out of the way, but Sasuke pushed her into a wall and more blood went on the floor. "Damn you Uchiha." She tried to move but his weight was to strong. She was up to only one thing left. She bit him with all her might and kicked him, down there, and ran as he fell to the ground. Sakura made it to the outside and gasped for air. Suddenly she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Wow I made it to the top of this thing," Sai gasped as he grabbed his binoculars. "Now to find that girl." Sai looked around and saw many things like a field of bunnies, a momma and a baby bear, Sai shuddered. Then he saw Sakura laying on the ground, bleeding. "Wonder what happened to her." Then he saw a familiar figure come and picked her up bridal style. "Oh no this is bad. Who knows what that guy will do to her?!" And with that Sai went down the mountain as fast as he could.

* * *

Dang I thought this up on the spot listening to music on . Don't worry Sakura doesn't give up this easy and is definitely going to give Sasuke a hard time. Remember always review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** .

Sakura opened her eyes, sat up, and moaned. She looked around and saw herself on a couch with a blanket on. She noticed that she was covered with band-aids and such. "Tsk," she said as she ripped the bandages off and used her own medical jutsu to heal up the wounds. "God that hurt, anyway where am I?" She looked around the room it was completely dark with few torches and candles. "I guess I'll try to find the creep who did this to me." The cherry blossom looked around everywhere but couldn't find a clue where Uchiha was. The whole hallway seemed to go on forever like the one she was in when she first came in the strange building. She then found those freaken stairs and walked up them. "What the heck there was a door right here I saw it!" _Oh well guess I'll have to break it to get through. _She thought cracking her knuckles. "Hyyaa!" she exclaimed as she hit the wall. "Ahhh! What the …how come I couldn't break it?" The stupid wall only had a dent in it from the impact. "Crap my fist is killing me."

"I thought you were smarter than that," said the stupid head himself…Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd boos. Sasuke holds his middle finger up.)

"What did you to me bum!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I thought you would now by now. I drained your chakra so you couldn't hit me or the frikken wall."

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"Watch your mouth, you wouldn't want make your master mad now would you?"

"Master? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I defeated you so my prize is owning you."

"You're full of shit you know that!"

"That's what many people told me." After a minute of silence Sakura asked,

"So what's with the door?"

"Oh that well only my chakra and a person outside this door can open it. That means you have no chance of escaping."

"What I'm I supposed to do now that I'm stuck here with you?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke noticing the bruise she left on his leg. As you know bruises hurt when something hits or touches them this gave Sakura an idea. WHAM!

"OW! Damn you bitch!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura jumped down the stairs and ran into the darkness. "When I find you, you are so dead!"

* * *

Sai made it to the building he found Sakura's body by. He looked at the pool of blood at his feet, "Yep this is totally her blood. Now to find a way to get in." Sai looked around the whole building and found a door that wouldn't open. "Takes a key to open this huh?" Sai looked some more and found the building's key by…a bear and some honey. "What's with me and bears lately? Sakura better pay me back good after this." Sai moaned before going near the angry hungry bear.

* * *

How do you like this one? If you have any ideas I need some more like how to torture Sai even more. I was thinking about having him go into the building and he finds a room filled with...bears! Bears look like Sai's best friend now don't they.

Sai: Why do you like to torture me?

Kiki: Because it's fun!! Mwwaa haa haa!! Whoops. Went a little crazy there. :0

Sakura: Will I be able to kick Sasuke in the balls again?

Sasuke: Please no.

Kiki: Ok Sakura since you asked and I'm mad at Sasuke now you will.

Sakura: Cha! Another point for me!

Sasuke: Dammit

Kiki: Watch your mouth! I have a younger sister you know!

Sasuke: Well I have an older brother who I killed you know.

Kiki: Sakura will you please.

Sakura: With pleasure. (Kicks Sasuke in the balls)

Sasuke: Damn you both.(Is on the ground)

Kiki: Join us next time for more action and laughs!(Everyone laughs at Sasuke (and my sister likes him))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **:0**

Sasuke POV

"Dammit where is she?!" I said as I tried to find her. She could do something stupid as usual and I didn't want her to get hurt. "Why is this place so big again? Wait a minute I forgot she drank that water." (Strangely enough Sasuke had put some type of chakra sensor in the water, so he can find anybody's chakra signature now.) "Found her." I ran over to a room and tried to open it. "Sakura open this door now!"

"I can't," she said softly.

"Why not!"

"Because I'm not Sakura!" the voice exclaimed as it came out and it looked something like a hollow. (This is on the anime Bleach.) The hollow was carrying Sakura in it's claws. "Thank you Uchiha for bringing me this lovely meal. It's sweetness will be a great dessert after you as the meal!"

"Not on my watch!" I took out my katana and slashed its leg and watched the thing fall. "What the hell?" I wondered after its leg reattached on and the whole thing grew in size, with Sakura still in its grasp unconscious. "How the hell am I supposed to kill this thing." Just then an idea popped in my head. "Take this!!!" I hit the thing in its head and saw it disintegrate.

"Damn you Uchiha!" it screamed before disappearing. I caught the falling Sakura in my arms and looked to find blood all over her. I then looked in the room to find all my servants dead on the ground. Not a single one alive, now it's just Sakura and me in this place alone, that is if Sakura was still alive. So I placed my head against her chest to hear a single heartbeat. _Thank God _I sighed as I heard small heartbeats.

"Sasuke run away before it finds and kills you," she whispered clinging to me.

"Don't worry I took care of it," I softly said to her moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"You did?" she wondered before falling asleep. I moved her to one of the rooms the servants stayed in. They wouldn't need those beds anymore. I laid her in one of the beds and took care of her deep wounds before they get infected. I can't believe it first, she tried to kill me. Then, she faints outside and I take care of her. After that she tries to run away and attacks me again and runs again. Now we're back to square one me taking care of her. I really hate her, yet I want to be with her. After I left Konoha I wanted to forget her but I couldn't she always popped her way into my mind even when I was training. Why me?

* * *

"Oww my body feels like crap. That bear just had to be hungry. Good thing I have that key now," Sai said as he opened the door. "Wow seems like I have to go through every door to find her." (Sai said this while fake smiling. Faker!) "Let's try door number one." Sai opened the door to find… bears!!!! "Oh $%!"

* * *

Aww Sasuke's finally opening up.

Sasuke: Yeah so.

Kiki: It's sweet.

Sasuke: Yeah, well it's never happening again.

Kiki: Sure. (Rolls eyes)

Sai: (Covered with bandages) I really hate you.

Kiki: ;p Suck it up. You finally have some emotion now.

Sasuke: By the way what the hell was that thing I thought?

Kiki: Hmm well let's have Rukia Kuchiki answer that!

(Rukia from Bleach comes in. People clap)

Rukia: Hollows are evil spirits that attack the living and dead and devour their souls.

Sasuke:So you're saying that thing was going to eat Sakura's soul?!

Kiki: What you care for her now? (smirking)

Sasuke: Of course not I...

Kiki: Thanks Rukia for explaining things! And we'll see you next time!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** *.*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything for the first and final time.

(Sasuke POV)

I stared at Sakura's body as it laid in the bed. Her wounds were bad, but the way I bandaged her she should be okay. It's been four days since that thing attacked and everything seems fine, but who knows I'll watch over Sakura with my life. If she dies then I'll be alone without any meaning in life. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. It's better than her attacking me. Damn Tsunade what did you teach her? When we were fighting I thought she was going to kill me.

"Sakura?" I asked as I shook her body lightly to wake her up. "Sakura?" I asked again with a little more stern. "Sakura?! Sakura!" I didn't know if she was breathing, so I hold my head to her chest again._ Dammit. Not Breathing!_ I thought as I stared at the lifeless body. _She was breathing a minute ago!_ (Note: Sasuke keeps checking just in case .) _Great what do I do now!!!_ I was left with only one choice. I hold her head in one of my hands as I came in to give her the breath of life. (English: Mouth to Mouth) I moved back as her eyes flew right open.

"What the. Ahh! Pervert!" she screamed as she kicked me in the face.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You were touching me!"

"Was not! I was saving you for your information!"

"Wha?"

"You weren't breathing. Had to save you, duh."

"Why did you want to save me?"

"Uhh, because, umm…because you wasted my bandages! That's why!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura looked at her side. "You bandaged me? What happened?"

"That thing remember, trying to kill you."

"Oh that thing," she said as she remembered. Just then she slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled as I stood up and looked at her, she stood up too.

"You saw my bra!"

"That's it? What do you think I am a pervert?" I asked as I walked toward her, barely any space between us.

"I don't need any of this," she started walking off.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To take a shower. I'm covered in blood!" she walked out of the room. I sat on the bed thinking to myself, until she came back in. "I have one question, where's the bathroom?" I then showed her where the bathroom was and fell asleep on my living room couch.

* * *

"Oh my god. I cannot get a break from those mother fucking bears." Sai said as he walked down the hallway looking for Sakura. "I wonder where that traitor has Sakura. Hopefully she isn't dead yet. If she is I would've been attacked by those bears for nothing. If only there was a sign to yet me know where she is." Sai complained as he looked in the other rooms, missing a sign that said, `Sasuke's Room.'

* * *

(Sasuke POV)

I woke up and yawned checking the time. Wow only slept for 20 minutes. What should I do now? Sakura walked passed me not caring that I was awake, she looked pretty pissed. How come whenever I see her she's always mad?

"Sakura," I called.

"What?" she answered in a mad voice.

"Make me a coffee."

"What?!"

"Make. Me. A. Coffee."

"I heard what you said! Why the hell do you want me to make you a coffee?"

"Because I want one and I told you to."

"I know you asked me, but why can't you make one yourself?"

"I don't feel like it. Besides you are still my slave until I say otherwise." I knew I wasn't making things any better, but it's her fault for coming here anyway. She then walked over to me.

"Listen, I know you don't want me here, and I don't want to be here. So stop being an asshole and let me go free."

"Let me get things straight for you," I started as I stood up and stared her down. "One: if I let you go you're just going to tell everyone that I'm here. Two: the only way you can get out is if I open that door. (Pointing to the door leading to upstairs.) And three: who said I didn't want you here?"

"So you want me here?"

"Not really but everyone else died and you're the only slave I have left."

"I hate you so much," she said walking away. I sat back on the couch. She turned back at me, "What kind of coffee do you want?"

* * *

Ha! I'm done with this chapter finally!

Sai: Will I ever find Sakura? I'm getting hungry.

Kiki: Me too. Snack time! (I take out a microwavable ramen and put it in the microwave.)

Sai: Finally I'm as hungry as Naruto. (Takes out a bento box filled with rice and all that other stuff.)

Kiki: Son of a bitch!

Sai: What's wrong?

Kiki: My noodle water is all over the microwave again! (Wipes it up)

Sai: So is this considered a date in Naruto's mind? I mean it's just the two of us. (I glare at him) What? (I throw the wet paper towel at his face and sits down on the blanket we have outside.)

Kiki: You are so desperate.

(Sakura and Sasuke come and sit on the blanket as far away from each other as they can.)

Kiki: What took you guys so long?

Sakura: Mister Stupid didn't want to come see you.

Sasuke: Hn

Kiki: Don't `hn' me! (Slaps him)

Sasuke: What was that for?!

Kiki: You didn't want to see me!

Sasuke: So?

Kiki: I was stuck with Desperate here.

Sasuke: Wow. Big whoop. This story of yours has Sakura annoying the crap out of me!

Kiki: Oh really? Then why didn't you let Sakura die then?!

Sasuke: Because I didn't want her to, then!

Kiki: So you would kill her right her right now?!

Sasuke: Of course not!

Kiki: Is it because you like her? ;)

(Sakura, who was drinking her juice spits it out at Sai.)

Sakura: Eww no!

Sai: Wow thanks Kiki. (Wipes himself off with a napkin.) I have one question.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Sai: How come there's a microwave here in the wilderness?

Kiki: Because this is my world. If this was your world every girl would love you. Therefore, you are a loser and nobody loves you. Dangit I'm sounding like Neji!

Sai: That's not true the bears here love my company, and yes you do sound like Neji. Oh yeah if this was my world hot girls would wear hot stripper outfits, so I'm not meaning either of you two.

Kiki and Sakura: WHAT?!! (Starts cracking our knuckles.)

Sasuke: You know Sai it's not a good idea to tell a girl she's ugly. Even if it's true.

Kiki and Sakura: So you're agreeing with him?!

Sasuke: Uhh, of course not.

Kiki: Sakura, you get Sasuke while I get Sai.

Sakura: Got it. (Starts chasing after Sasuke who is running away.)

Kiki: Join us next time, (Sai screams as I push him on the ground and steps on him.) for more action and laughs! (Sai tries to get loose but can't.) Shut up you little baby!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **#.#

(Sasuke POV)

After Sakura and I were done eating so we both sat on opposite sides of the couch watching TV. The channel automatically switched to VH1 and the show Tough Love was on.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I saw that she had the remote.

"What I have it first slowpoke," she said.

"Well pick something that isn't stupid like CSI or something like that."

"No, I have been working hard all day and I want to watch this."

"Give me that remote!" I exclaimed irritated by her now.

"No!"

"Why you little, give me it! I command you!""You can't command me of anything. If you want the remote you have to get it yourself." I was mad enough so I actually believed I could get that damn remote back. I went to her side of the couch and tried to take the remote out of her hands. She was pretty strong even though I drained her chakra. She pulled backwards holding the remote, laughing! What the heck does she think this is some type of dumb game to her! Ha got it!

"Uhh, Sasuke. Get off me," she said as I was still amazed of how she let go of the remote easily. I finally looked at her as I found out about what she was saying. I was surprised out of my head to see me on top of her. I was too embarrassed to look at her as I began to back up. Not fast enough because she hit her knee at my gut.

"What the hell!?" I asked in pain.

"I knew it, you are perverted," she simply said.

"What?!"

"I was testing you to see if you were perverted, and you passed! Congratulations!"

"Do you think this is some type of game to you?!"

"Why shouldn't it…eek!" I've had enough of this I grabbed her and was holding a kunai up to her neck before she could blink. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Shut up. You're bothering me."

"Sasuke, you're not going to kill me are you?"

"That depends," I said as I tightened my grasp on her.

"Depends on what?" she asked. I felt the fear within her, something I haven't felt in years.

"You die without a sound, and you stop acting twelve."

"Okay fine I give," she finally admitted and I let her go. She hold her neck in relief. She looked at me and strangely enough I kind of felt sorry for her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"You were scared," I answered.

"Of course I was! You would be scared too if someone was going to kill you!"

"No I wouldn't, because I would kill them first." She still stared at me like a dog in the rain. "C'mon I wasn't really going to kill you. I'd be alone again."

"What do you mean `alone again' weren't you with that gang of yours?"

"I was until after I killed Itachi and then I left them. After that I came upon this place and here I am."

"So that's it?"

"Yep that's it."

"Oh okay then. Hey I'm sorry for giving you a hard time."

"It's okay I always knew you were always a twelve year old brat."

"Hey it's your fault! If you never left Konoha…" I stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

"I wouldn't have gotten stronger. The same goes for you, you know."

"I forgot. Or else I would be that girly-girl going gaga over you still."

"Good. Cause if you were still a girly-girl I would kill you now." She then left and went somewhere . Who gives a damn anyway? I then heard a high-pitched scream coming from Sakura. I followed her chakra signature to a room on the far left side of the hallway. I took out my katana just in case. I then pushed open the door to see what was happening.

"Ahh!" she screamed when I came in fast. I didn't see anything in the room except her standing on a chair.

"What is going on in here?!" I demanded. She pointed to the ground and I saw a little mouse crawling around her. I picked the thing up by its tail. I walked over by her and showed the vermin in her face.

"Aah! Get rid of it, I hate rats!" she squealed moving away from me. I smirked at her enjoying myself. I then threw the thing on the ground and killed hit with one swing of my sword. Sakura came of the chair and pushed me against the wall. "Why did you kill it?"

"You said get rid of it, so I did."

"But I didn't mean kill it. I meant take it outside!"

"Well, too late for that now." I took Sakura's wrists and led her away from me. For a second our bodies brushed against each other, sending a surge through my body. What the hell is going on with me? Ever since she came here I have had the urge to go over and let her know what years without having a meaning in life does to you. I guess I must admit when she first came into this huge building I didn't know what to expect. I felt a huge chakra signature here so I went to check on it, and then I saw _her_. I didn't know what to do._ Should I go over and kill her? Should I see what she's up to? Should I make-out with her?_ The questions were all jumbled in my head so I went behind her and asked her a question. The rest was left to her. Anywho back to reality. What should I do now? Sakura's still my prisoner and I can make her do anything for her life. That gives me an idea.

* * *

Sai heard a scream from the end of the hallway, "Wha.. Oh my god that was Sakura! What the hell is he doing to her?! This can't be good." Sai starts running for the end of the hallway.

I hope you liked this chapter, it took me forever. If you have any suggestions about what Sasuke should make Sakura do, tell me!

Sai: Dangit I hate this hallway it's so fucking long!

Kiki: Hey! I'm the only one who could say fuck, sooo fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. (Kiki pasees out)

Sai: Whoops I think she's tired. Well now I can do the ending... (Naruto comes out of nowwhere)

Naruto: Oh My God! There's a girl on the ground!

Sai: Naruto get out of here I'm doing something here.

Naruto: Well can I say something.

Sai: Fine. (Naruto pushes Sai)

Naruto: Join us next time readers for a new chapter of Into The Woods, by probably this teen on the ground. Remember keep reviewing! And If you want me to keep talking say you want me here to stay. (Sakura and Sasuke come in)

Sakura: Kiki?

Kiki: uhh.. Naruto and Sai poisoned me. (A/N: Lying here *.*)

Sakura: Naruto, Sai I should've thought so. (Sakura chases after them and they run like girls)

Sasuke: God what a bunch of douchebags, except Sakura of course. (I giggle while pretending to be poisoned)

Naruto: (Screaming) But Sakura-chan Kiki's ly....

**Transmission Failed **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Sorry it took me forever to write this my mom just had a surgery. He heh. Okay if you like this story you get a cookie. The bad news is it's a virtual cookie so you can't actually eat it. The good news is that you can make your own cookies you lazy butts and eat 'em all as you read more fanfiction.-_** If you read this then you are just wasting your time not the story but this little cookie segment. Just kidding! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up the next day surprised that she was still breathing. "I guess Sasuke does forgive me from yesterday," she sighed. _Knock knock_, the door went. "Huh who's there?"

"God dammit you know who it is." The door opened and Sasuke came in.

"What do you want now?" she complained. She noticed that he was holding something behind his back. "What's that?" Sasuke took the item and placed it on the bed. It was a maids outfit from the storage room.

"Your new outfit," he said showing no expression.

"Whaaat?! I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are I even customized it for you see." At the bottom of the dress was a pink embroidered name (Sakura.)

"You… are…. a…….wimp."

"I am not one of my servants taught me is all. Now you have 15 minutes to get that on and meet me in the living room." Sakura obeyed and got dressed in that outfit. She walked into the living room where Sasuke was watching TV. He then turned his gaze and met hers.

"Well what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Hmph! I still hate this outfit though." Sasuke then slid his way behind her in a heartbeat.

"Don't worry it'll grow on you," he said breathing down her neck, Sakura grasped it and walked away from him. "What's the matter? Oh don't worry I don't give people those damn curse marks, only that gay-hole does that. Now your new improved mission is to clean the whole house."

"Fine, but I won't like it."

"I know but think of this as one part of your punishment." Sakura turns around and goes in the opposite direction to clean up the freakin' house.(If you call it a house.)

Sakura POV 

I finally cleaned the whole house except for one room. I walked to the last room in the hallway and opened the door. Darn it, this dress is to short and poofy.(Weird her nurse dress is about the same length except it's not poofy.) I walked into the pitch black room and turned on the light switch. I surprisingly found…. A torture chamber! I almost screamed but I had hold it in. I went in the room and saw all types of torture equipment from whips, chains, and those stretcher machines, and other torture stuff. I almost gagged when I saw skeletons in some of those contraptions. I finally decided to ask questions about that room, I walked briskly to the living room and saw Sasuke staring at me. An uneasy knot came inside me.

Sasuke POV

I thought a little bit ago about this and I decided that I should against her will. Sakura stood in front of me, "Why is there a torture chamber there," she said pointing to the last door of the hallway.

"Because I always wanted one. Besides those servants didn't obey me much, so you know what I had to do."

"That's not a nice way to make them pay attention to you."

"Oh really," I answered while moving toward her. She was then backing up toward the closest wall with me in front of her still.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked. I pushed her against the wall making her unable to escape my grasps. "Sasuke let me go!" she yelled but I would never listen to her stupid requests. Especially when this is what I want.

* * *

Naruto: OMG! Sasuke you villian what are you going to do to her!

Sasuke: I don't know torture her maybe.

Naruto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hidan: What the hell is going on here! I'm trying to sleep but nooo I can't because you bitches are screaming your asses off in here!!!!!!!!!!

Kiki:(Comes in screaming and takes Hidan's scythe thingy. Chops his head off.) Haa ha haa!

Hidan's head: Damn you bitch!

Sai: Why wasn't I in this chapter. I'm a main character too. Anywho everybody loves me even gay guys.

(Everyone stares at him)

Kiki: See you next time and keep reading! PEACE! (Holdin Hidan's head)

Hidan: Put me down you #$#%##$$##$$$$%#$$#%#%#%&#*(&*#$&*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sai ran toward the end of the hallway but saw nothing. "Sakura must be here she just has to be!" Sai searched for the entrance to the place he would find the pink kunoichi. He then found a tiny hole and inserted his chakra into it. The door then suddenly cracked open. _Don't worry Sakura I'm here now._ Sai thought.

Sasuke gripped Sakura toward the wall. "Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked again. The door leading to the upstairs suddenly opened and Sai was in the doorway. "Sai!" she exclaimed until her lips were sealed with the impact of another's. Sasuke then grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

**Sai POV**

I couldn't believe it that traitor is making out with my friend! I knew Sakura was in trouble but not this bad! I mean look at her, she was wearing a maid outfit! I'm not going to stand for this. I then started to charge after him. As I took out a kunai that freak shot electricity from his back hitting me with such a force knocking me into a wall. _Chidori stream!_ I thought as I stammered up. I should've known he was going to use it. It's one of his trump cards besides that stupid sharingan. I then took out my paintbrush and a scroll. "Ninja art: ink beast mimicry!" I yelled as some beastlike creatures pooped out of the scroll and ran after Sasuke. Sasuke unleashed his chidori stream again, but this time he turned to face me leaving Sakura against the wall. I then made more beasts to attack him. As he was fighting them I made my way to Sakura. "Sakura are you alright?" I asked.

"Just fine," she answered.

"We gotta get outta here."

"Agreed," she said as she pulled off her maids outfit and I noticed that she was already wearing her fighting outfit. We then hurried our way up the stairs and ran as fast as we could out of that deathtrap. After we got out of there was when we heard a loud scream, screaming 'Sakura'. "Run," I said as we started to run for our lives. Just then I felt sharp solid objects hit me everywhere. "Sai!" was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.

* * *

How do you like?

Naruto: OMG! Sasuke you kissed Sakura-chan!

Sasuke: Uh... no i didn't.

Sakura: Uh yeah you did.

Kiki: That's right you little lovebird!

Sai: You totally kissed her. I could basically see you eating her face. (Sakura and Sasuke blush)

Sasuke: I still hate her.

Sakura: And I still hate you too.

Sai: And I hate Kiki.(KIki Punches him in the face)

Kiki: And I hate Sai.

Naruto: And I hate the three minute wait for ramen to cool down.(Everyone stares at Naruto)

Tobi: Hey, hey, hey what's up bitches!

Kiki: Tobi? How did you get in here?

Tobi: Whack-a-mole jutsu!(Goes into ground, pops up in front of Sai and hits him with a stick) Can Tobi get a cookie now?(Begs with pleading eyes)

Kiki: Of course Tobi. (Gives him a cookie)

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai: Why does HE get a cookie?!

Kiki: Cause Tobi is my best friend now.

Tobi: (nods his head) Gag! Gag!

Kiki: Tobi why are you always choking on a cookie?

Tobi: I don't know?

Kiki: Join us next time for a new episode of Into The Woods!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura stared at Sai's battered body covered in kunais, ,shurikans, and other weapons.

"Sa.. Sakura," Sai mumbled.

"Sai are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Not really everything hurts."

"Here let me help you then."

"No, Sasuke is almost here. He'll try to take you away again, please don't care about me leave." Sakura was trying to hold back tears over her teammate.

"Sai I can't leave you here I can't!"

"Sakura please if you want me to live you'll leave and head back for Konoha. I believe in you."

"Okay but I'll get help as fast as I can!" and with that Sakura left Sai passing a bear.

Sasuke POV 

_There now that gay-hole is down for the count I can get Sakura back._ I ran in the direction they headed and saw Sai laying on the ground, and I couldn't help myself.

"Hell-o Sai. Nice day isn't it?"

"Shut-up you traitor!"

"Oh so you can talk still."

"So what if I can. You'll never get Sakura!"

"Says the fallen hero of the year."

"Sasuke you'll never find her! She's probably in Konoha by now!"

"Then why can I still feel her chakra signature here?" I felt it but hardly. That water jutsu must be wearing off now.

"Why do you want her anyway!"

"Simple she found my hideout and she'll probably tell everyone about it."

"I found it too!"

"Yes but you're here on the ground, and now.." I maid some hand signals hand pressed it against Sai's neck. "Voice-stealer jutsu!" Sai was about to talk but he couldn't. "How do you like this jutsu I learned? It takes away anyone I chooses voice. And since I'm feeling nice today I'll let you go back to that dump of a village." I then got a piece of paper out and pressed it against Sai's forehead. Sai then started to disintegrate. _Now to find Sakura._

Sakura POV

After I left Sai I felt terrible. I then found the same waterfall I saw when I first came to find Sasuke earlier. I then decided to hide within the waterfall cause apparently there's a cave behind the fall itself. I laid my stuff that I managed to take from Sai by my side. I then laid down myself and drifted off to sleep. _A few minutes later._

"Ahh! Uchiha what are you doing here!"

"To take you back of course!" he stared at me as I glared at him.

"Sorry but I say no," I then ran farther into the cave.

"Sakura you better stop right now!"

"Never! Uhh!" I felt something grab me and I looked down. Holysweetslitheringsnakes a snake coiled around me squeezing my every limb. I looked to see where it came from and would you look at that! It's coming from youknowwho's arm.

"Sorry I had to do that but I couldn't let you go."

"Why what do you want so badly!"

"I never knew it would come to this but I have to tell you now."

"Is this going to answer my question!?"

"No, but it will answer all questions about your parents' murder." Sasuke sat down by me, but I didn't care. How does he know anything about my parents' murder?

"It was one year ago remember? Well I came to Konoha to see how everyone was doing, and, well, I came by your house and I guess I heard your parents talking." _Great Sasuke came over to my house on the day of the murder on my birthday, of course!_

"I was listening to what they were saying and I discovered this. You're not really Konoha blood." I felt my whole body shaking, what does he mean _not Konoha blood?_

"Apparently you're parents were refugees from a place wanting to go back. The only problem was that you were really close to the hokage and that you couldn't leave. So they thought of a plan, to kill you that night. The day of your birth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N:** This chapter is mainly a flashback of Sakura's parent's murder. Enjoy!

(Sasuke POV and Flashback)

I walked through Konoha's gate with a long dark robe on me. The two guards were sleeping as always, so I made my way into the village undetected. I walked around looking at how everything had changed. I saw that they carved Tsunade's head into the hokage wall, the school had gotten bigger, even the ramen stand had a few adjustments to it. It was the middle of the day, but I didn't care. Getting stronger was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had to get rid of all my emotions, learn to never talk back, and endure pain. While thinking of my new life I walked into a forest, and fell asleep. When I woke up it was the middle of the night, and after much debating I decided to see everyone while they were sleeping. I saw Shikamaru sleeping with his cat beside him. I saw Ino finally putting the closed sign on her shop. I also saw Naruto talking in his sleep, apparently he was dreaming about ramen since I heard him say yummy. I then went to Sakura's house for I knew it was her 15th birthday. I picked up a red and blue rose and jumped into her window. She was already sleeping peacefully, and I gently placed the two flowers on her nightstand, by her headband. Sometimes I would take long walks and wish I was here again with her so badly. Until I thought about getting my revenge. I then jumped out of her window and began to walk again, until I heard her parents talking.

"What are we going to do Kain?" a woman's voice said.

"I don't know, I don't know!" a man, probably Kain answered.

"I really want to go back home."

"I do to Mira, but as long as our daughter is close to the hokage we can't do that.

"Why don't we just kill her then?" Mira, her own mother, thought of that! I felt my head spin. How could they just kill their own daughter, in cold blood, just to move?! I listened even more now.

"That's a good idea," Kain answered.

"When should we do it?"

"Right now, I want to go home tomorrow." Sakura's parents then walked up the stairs, carrying what seemed to be a cake knife. I couldn't handle myself I went into the house, katana unsheathed. "Hey who are you?!" Kain and Mira then ran after me until I sliced their backs. I stood there standing until I heard Sakura's footsteps.

"Hey who's there?" I heard her ask. I then hurried out of her house. As I walked away I heard her scream.

* * *

(Back to the present)

After I told Sakura my story I knew she was holding back tears, but was losing the battle.

"Why?! Why did you save me?!" she exclaimed. I was shocked by her hatred. Did she want to be killed?! "Do you hate me so much you can't even lend me a sign by your presence, and make me miserable?!" She started to cry even more, I hated it when she cried. "Why Sasuke why?" Just as she was about to fall on the ground, I held her close to me, holding her cheek in my hand wiping away a tear.

"Because I care about you." I took a deep breath. "Because, I l…"

"Sasuke-kunnn!" a shrill voice came from behind me.

* * *

Oh gosh darn it! That stupid voice! Guessing game time! Who do you think the voice is?

This story is now just beginning! and don't worry I promise to make a sequel.

(A voice came from behind me) Sasuke where are you taking me?

Sasuke: Oh someone wants to meet you.

Voice: Yeah who? (Sasuke came in with...)

Kiki: ITACHI-KUN! ( I ran over and hugged Itachi) Miracles do happen!

Itachi: -/_\- who is this?

Sasuke: She's a girl who thinks your better than me.

Itachi: I guess we make a good couple then.

Kiki: Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Yeah?

Kiki: Can Deidara come here?

Deidara: Yeah? (Akatski Member Yoki comes in)

Yoki: Deidei-kun! (Yoki gives Deidara the hug of suffocation)

Deidara: Save mee!

Kiki, Sasuke, and Itachi: No

Kiki: Omigod Yoki we're in a room filled with guys, minus Sasuke.

Yoko: You mean Sasgay!

Kiki: HAha ha

Hidan: No it's, HA HA HA! (Crazy laughs some more)

Kiki: Join us next time and keep reviewing and reading!

PS. Yoki and I are best friends we go to the same school. Only friend I have that loves Naruto


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey miss me? ;)_

_Anyway I do not own Naruto, but I do own my Melviepoo! (Holds her stuffed moose) What?_

_Don't judge._

_Enjoy!_

**Into The Woods Chap 12 ******

(Sakura POV)

After that sad confession Sasuke told me, and the red head named Karin interrupted what he was going to say(if you said Karin or an ugly beast of some sort you win...this cool story!_Full of myself sorry_), I followed them and Juugo and Suigetsu back to the death hole. Dammit why am I always put into the crapest of situations?

"So Pinky you and Sasuke, you know together?" Suigetsu asked.

"No and we never were, and are. I hate him and he hates me. Right Sasuke?" I asked sneering at him.

"Huh? What? Sure whatever," he mumbled clearly not paying attention.

"So umm. Would you go out with me then?" Suigetsu asked. Before I could answer Mister Stupid butted in.

"NO! I mean no, she is a maid after all." What's with him? Oh well I hate his guts. I hit the wall of the cave.

"What I'm still a maid to you! I thought you would let me go now?!" I yelled. He should I mean he did kill _my_ parents after all.

"Well of course you are. I did manage to capture you again," he responded. What an inconsiderate jerk!

(Sasuke POV)

What's with Sakura? I mean I can understand why she would hate me, but to run off with tears coming down? She should consider herself lucky I didn't kill her or that gay guy.

"Suigetsu make sure she's alright," I sighed.

"Hai!" he exclaimed as he ran through the waterfall's long cave. Juugo followed him I guess because they're best buddies. I don't really pay attention.

"Sasuke-kuuun we're all alone now," Karin cooed.

"Hn," I ran.

(Karin POV)

Why doesn't Sasuke-kun care about me? I know it's because of that stupid pink haired tranny! (Funny Karin is talking about herself. Except she has bad red hair that needs to be brushed. Hey I can call this one red- haired girl at my school Karin now. Haa ha haa victory!) I know I should dispose of her!

(Sakura POV)

Suigetsu and Juugo found me and finished escorting me to Sasuke's sudden deathtrap. It wasn't easy for them though because we both fought with words. I lost in the end though because Juugo picked my small self to the place.

"Sakura you can have my room I'll sleep with the birds," Juugo said.

"Oh no it's okay us maids cannot have super nice bedrooms. We must sleep in the linen closet," I said pretending to cry. Suigetsu then started to actually cry.

"It's okay Sakura we'll do anything for you then!" he exclaimed. I knew just the thing Sasuke and Karin weren't here yet so it's time for my revenge. Anyway Juugo said that everyone put their stuff in their bedrooms.

"Maybe I'll be happier if you give me Sasuke's room key," I fake cried again.

"Here you go!" Suigetsu handed me the key. Now for payback. I walked into Sasuke's room. Hey it's nicer than I thought it would be. I looked at his bed. Nice and clean with the pillows nicely arranged. I then went into his bedroom drawers and took out his underwear. I ran out and dunked them in the washing machine. I then took out one of my bras from my room, red of course and placed it in too. I then hit start on it. I smirked and ran out bumping into you-know-who.

"Oh hi Sasuke," I chirped. Yeah I know he'll find out, who cares?!

"Don't 'hi Sasuke' me. What did you do?" he demanded.

"Why do you say that? What do you mean?"

"I mean Suigetsu crying. What did you do?"

"Well I told him that you keep me in the linen closet instead of giving me a nice bedroom."

"What! Why would you say that?!"

"For me to know and for you to find out," I giggled walking past him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm on my break. Oh yeah when you hear the ding that means the clothes are all done and need to be taken out." I said walking away. The cool thing about Sasuke's washing machine is that it also has the dryer built into it. Now for him to see.

(Sasuke POV)

Wow what an annoying brat. Oh well she is kinda....

"What Suigetsu?" I asked looking at him.

"You are so mean! How could you do that to poor Sakura! Keep her in the linen closet that's so cold!" he cried. I pulled him up.

"Don't worry she has a nice bedroom she was just lying. Anyway it's Karin that owns the linen room." Suigetsu perked up.

"Really wow what a relief! Okay bye Sasuke!" he ran off. _Diiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggggggggg_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The washer/dryer went off. Well better go get that. I picked up the clothes basket and opened the door, taking all the brightly pink boxers out of it. Wait. Brightly pink boxers! That's it see went to far this time. I threw the basket with the pink abominations in my room as evidence. I walked into Sakura's room shocked to see her dancing to the song Toxic.

"What?" she asked with hair falling down by her eye. I was almost tempted to pull it away, but I kept still.

"Come with me," I demanded as I grabbed her wrist.

"Oww let me go!" she screamed as I dragged her to my bedroom. Noticing Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin looking at me with shocked faces. I finally made it to my bedroom and literally threw Sakura on my bed. "What was that all for?!"

"This," I said as I held item A in my hand, the white boxer that turned pink in less than fifty minutes.

"So?" she asked. I then held up item B a red d-cup bra.

"I found this after you did the laundry. Therefore you did it on purpose."

"Oh so you figured it out! Oh my!" she exclaimed with a lot of sarcasm.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Cause I wanted to," she answered dumbly. I've had enough I hopped onto the bed and held her down.

"Say you're sorry," I demanded.

"No."

"Fine but I'll stay like this all night if I have to."

"Fine see if I care!"

(Karin POV)

That little slut! Taking my Sasuke-kun into his bedroom like the little rapist she is! Oh well I guess this will stop her dead in her tracks. I pulled out a bomb that will make anyone in the area fall asleep on the spot. (Okay who else sees the bad things that will happen with this plan?)

"Uh Karin," Suigetsu said poking my shoulder.

"Shut-up Fishygetsu can't you see I'm doing something important." I threw the bomb in, and jumped in the door and I saw..... Sasuke-kun on top of her! I ran. Hearing Fishy say 'Pwn'.

(Sasuke POV)

I woke up and saw Sakura snuggled up to me oh well. I fell back asleep. Couple of hours later. Wham!

"Oww what the heck!" I yelled. I then saw Sakura tight-fisted and mad as ever. She then turned and walked off in a puff of smoke. Great, I now live with her and three stooges. I thought as I fell back on my bed. Oh well Sakura might not be so bad. She is able to cuddle up with too.

* * *

_I know has been forever I know. But I can't help it I keep getting lost on the path of life._

__Kakashi: Don't take my sayings.

Kairii: Oh well I will!

Suigetsu: I love you Kairii!

Kairii: Oh well I love Itachi. (Itachi holds two fingers up)

Suigetsu: How does he get all the girls?

Itachi: Because I'm hot.

Suigetsu: Fine whatever. Read, review, and give ideas please. And please give me a song to sing!

Everyone else: No Please!


	13. Day 2

_Hey! I went on a field trip to the zoo and almost died from the heat. This sucks 'cause my goal is to stay pale so when I go back to school in August. I want everyone to think I died. Haa haa haa. Anyway before we went to the zoo (my class) we had had to get into groups, so I signed my name in pencil on the sheet by one of my friends. And Karin (Actually named Jessica but is still a red-headed bitch) said to me in math class 'you know I didn't want you on my team' in my face! Then at the end of the day my friend told me my name was erased and was replaced by Orochimaru's name! (a fat ass who really hates me for no apparent reason) I felt so loved and I cried on my swing at my house wondering why I'm so different. Oh sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your day just 'cause it made mine. I just needed to get it off of my chest. Love Kairii. Happened on Fiday the 7th._

* * *

**Chapter 13 Day 2**

(Sakura POV)

Okay let's get it straight. I did NOT cuddle with Sasuke Uchiha. He tried to rape me. He pinned me on his bed and stared at me with those stupid red eyes and made me fall asleep. Where he made me go into very weird positions as he tried to get his way with me. That bastard. I walked in the hallway wearing my maid outfit. Damn I really hate this thing. Too short for my likings, I mean it's probably some easy way for Sasuke to try to touch me occaisionaly. And it makes my bust look super huge! It just proves to show you Sasuke is a rapist. First he pins me to a wall and sticks his tongue into my throat, then he gives me this slutty outfit, and now this I had it! I walked toward the living room seeing Suigetsu singing with Juugo.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Yo yo yo. Oh no you didn't. Sucka tried to play me But you never paid me, Neva. Oh no you didn't. Payback is a' comin' You will be runnin', foreva. Oh no you didn't. Until I get my vengeance I will never end this mayhem. Oh no you didn't. I'm a mercenary You ain't got a prayer, you owe meeee. Oh no you didn't." they both sang.

"So Sasuke suckered you guys too?" I asked.

"Nah we're just talking about you." Suigetsu chuckled. "Sasuke took some of your money from your purse."

"That's not a purse that's my multi-purpose bag!" I ran and slammed open Sasuke's door.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"You," I answered.

"Ugh, what did I do now?"

"You took my multi-purpose bag."

"When?" He started to walk closer to me.

"I really don't know when but you just did!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know I did it when Suigetsu told you." He pushed me closer to the wall like that other day. I can't help but feel a little scared that I'm going to be raped right now. _Somebody please help me._

_"_I guess you're right," I cooly replied looking down at my shaking legs.

"Sakura you're shaking. Let me warm you up," he said kissing me once again, he then wanted entrance and I unwillingly gave him it, and he quickly overpowered my mouth. I then heard the bedroom door open and Sasuke turned around letting me go.

"Sasuke?" I wondered looking at the figure standing in the doorway. I did a couple of double takes then and turned really dizzy. What's going on.

"Sakura what's going on?" the Sasuke in the door asked.

"I..I don't know!" I exclaimed. Just then the Sasuke by me smiled and went _Poof!_ I felt my legs turn into jelly and everything was blocked out.

"Uhh, what happened?" I wondered as I slowly gained my coincence. I then saw the siver-haired and orange-haired men look at me.

"Sorry Pinky but we had to pull a prank on you. No hard feelings right?" Suigetsu apologized.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Even though it was Suigetsu's idea," Juugo replied.

"Sure no hard feelings so I better make them light," I said as I charged after Suigetsu.

"Help Sasu she's gonna get me!" he screamed. He then jumped on top of the fridge. "Back hiss stay back hiss"

"You are soo going to get it," I said backing away going in my room getting changed into my regular clothing, since I was done with my chores for the day. I then walked toward Suigetsu and he started to run again. Suddenly the ground shook really hard and made me fall on the ground.

"What was that?" Suigetsu wondered. I then noticed Sasuke walk up the stairs to the showing part of the house.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, come," he commanded.

"What about me Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"Stay there with Sakura."

"Hai." He then opened the door and smoke immediately came in.

"Everybody get down!" Sasuke commanded and I did.

"Sasuke do you see anything?" I yelled.

"No, not...." _Boom!_ A loud explosion came from behind me.

"Run!" Karin said running.

"We're being bombed!" Suigetsu laughed. "This is soo fun!"

"Karin, Sakura come here!" Sasuke yelled over some more explosions. Then some fire that occured during the explosions sent many wooden beams falling to the ground. _Oh no. This place is going to fall to the ground we gotta get a move on!_ I pulled Karin's arm and ran near Sasuke and the others. "We gotta get out of here!" Sasuke yelled over the endless amount of bombs. Apparently someone wants all of us dead. "Everybody will have a partner, Suigetsu you'll be with Juugo in the lead. Karin you'll stay by me in the middle, and Sakura you'll bring up the rear. Remember do not stray from the group or your partner. Got it?" Everyone got in their positions and I stood somewhat in the back. Sasuke then told Suigetsu and Juugo to go and they ran. I almost got hit in the face by some ashes but I moved out of the way as soon as I could. "Sakura you doing all right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah just fine," I answered. I then tripped and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to run to me but couldn't since one of the burning wall frames fell in front of me. "Sakura!" I heard him scream again through the crackling flames.

"Sasuke!"

**_Back In Konoha_**

"Hi Granny Tsunade. Where's Sakura?" our favorite blonde ramen lover asked.

"On a mission," she simply answered.

"To where?"

"None of your buiseness."

"Tell me."

"No."

"YOU SENT HER TO FIND TEME!"

"Wha... how did you know?"

"You just told me."

"Fine yes. It's true but she'll be okay I know she will."

"Okay well I'll go help." Naruto then began to walk away.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes" *_*

"No because if you step one foot out of the village you will not become hokage. Understand?"

"Fine," Naruto moaned as he walked through the village. He finally walked by the gate and started to almost walk through it when he found a dark figure laying down covered by kunais. He walked closer to it when he noticed who it was. "Sai!" Naruto ran toward him. "Sai say something!" Sai opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. "Don't worry I'll take you to the hospital!"

* * *

Oh no. What will become of Sakura?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Oh No You Didn't.

Suigetsu: Or this song. Oh Barbara Manatee, manatee manatee manatee. You are the one for me. (I stick a marshmellow in his mouth)

Kairii: Shut it.

Suigetsu: (Muffles)

Kairii: Ok so I was at a restaurant and the waiter actually asked if I wanted some type of alcholic drink. I then told him I was only 13 and he completey freaked out. These 20 some year old guys are also winking at me. I guess I look older than I am.

Read review and share funny stories with me!


	14. Chapter 14

_Sup! I feel happy for some reason. Oh well. On with the story!_

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

**Chapter 14 Hey You Pikachu! (Sorry random thing again)**

(Sasuke POV)

No. No, this can't be happening! Gah I wish Suigetsu would let me go I need to save her! Suigetsu dragged me out of the building after Sakura was smashed by those ceiling pieces.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him but he still kept a tight grip on my arm.

"No can do. I won't let you get hurt," he replied.

"But Sakura will get hurt maybe even killed if I don't!"

"I know, we all know, but you need to keep leading us. If you don't we'll be lost forever."

"Yeah I can really see that."

"It's true," Jugo responded.

"Yes," Karin agreed. Then at a moments notice the whole building fell to the ground leaving more flames and smoke on the now burning grass. I tried to breathe but my lungs died, and everything I thought was my world came crashing to reality.

"Sakura!" I yelled breaking Suigetsu's grasp and ran toward my now-old home. "Sakura!" I yelled again hoping see would come running and hit me in the face saying, 'Why'd you leave me behind?' But I knew she wouldn't she was gone, forever, like Itachi, and my Clan. Oh please God, if there is one, let her come back. "Gah! Suigetsu get off of me!"

"No!" he responded back. I dug my face into the ground hiding my face against this horrid world. Then I heard Karin's smug voice.

"Hey what's that?" she wondered. I looked up hoping to see the bastard who did this but a familiar figure came out covered with smoke and fell to the ground. I then pushed Suigetsu off of me and ran to the smokened person.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed and picked her up. She didn't respond and I was worried, so I put two fingers on her neck hoping to catch a pulse. I did but it was really weak. "Karin get over here!"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she answered with those stupid red puppy dog eyes.

"Can you help her? Her pulse is weak."

"No. I would never help that slut."

"I'll kiss your cheek," I sighed. I knew it would be terrible but I need to hear Sakura's voice again.

"OH MY GAWDDDD! OKAY!" she screamed almost causing my ears to bleed. "Medical-shit technique. Palm of breath jutsu," she said as she held her palm over Sakura's mouth purifying her lungs. And faster than a second Sakura gagged for air.

"Sasuke, Karin?" she wondered.

"OKAY SASUKE-KUN SHE'S OK NOW GIVE ME THAT KISS!" Karin yelled. I closed my eyes and pecked her cheek. Gagging the second afterward I saw Karin on the ground and Suigetsu running toward us with Jugo behind him.

"SAKURA YOU'RE OK!" Suigetsu screamed hugging her, Sakura then stood up and walked over to me with her eyes looking at the ground. In a split second I felt something hard hit me, and I think I felt myself airborne.

"Why'd you leave me behind?" she yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" I yelled back.

"As if!"

"I swear!"

"Stop!" Jugo yelled for the first time. And I think everyone stared at him. "It's my fault, I smelled smoke and fire earlier but I didn't warn you guys."

"Aw it's okay we now have beautiful scenery," Suigetsu joked. I then saw Sakura walk over by Karin, I wonder what they're talking about?

(Sakura POV)

I walked over to Karin who was still on the ground.

"Hey Karin," I said.

"What?" she asked. "You know I hate you."

"Yeah sure whatever. But thank you for helping me your medical skills are pretty good."

"Uh thanks. Your skills are nice too I heard you were taught by one of the best," I think Karin actually sounded nice to me, that's weird she was always mean to me. What gives. "Here," Karin said as she handed me some of her clothing she brought with her apparently. "You need to wash your clothing and yourself so you can borrow these in the meantime. But you need to promise me how to do some more medical skills I suck."

"Sure," I blinked. "Thank you." And with that I told Karin to tell everyone that I was going to wash myself in the waterfall's water, along with my clothing and left.

(Suigetsu POV)

Ha. I listened to Karin and Sakura's conversation and now I know that Sakura is going to take a bath! Hee hee, Operation Get Sasuke To Love His Childhood Friend Take One. I walked over to Sasuke who was laying on the grass.

"Hey Sasuke!" I exclaimed jumping on him.

"Oof! Get off of me! What do you want!" he yelled. I moved in closer to him and sniffed the air.

"Woo you smell like smoke. You need a bath in the magical waterfall."

"Ok first, of course I smell like smoke. And second the waterfall's not magical."

"Aww party pooper. But come on take a bath with me like when we were at the hot springs." That was funny our naked booties and me almost drowning Sasuke.

"No you almost drowned me!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine." We then went by the water and took all of our clothing off. (_Fangirls scream and I tell them to get the fuck out of my story.) _

"Wow you've been exercising." I noticed Sasuke's nice pack.

"Meh it's nothing," he simply responded. "Now just shut up and get in here, you're making me blind," he told me as I jumped in the water after him.

"Oh my god it feels so nice in here!" I silently yelled hoping Sakura (who was on the other side) wouldn't here me.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh so Karin wouldn't come in. She might try to rape you again."

"Good point," he whispered. I knew that Karin tried to rape him before. Maybe that's why he left us. Smart man if I do say so myself. I spotted Sakura by the waterfall showering. Dang she has a nice body maybe I can... wait this is not for you it's for Sasuke. Pull yourself together.

"Um Sasuke could you back up for a couple of yards?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how you would look by the waterfall. Just don't look OK?"

"Fine I'll play your stupid games," he muttered backing up. "This good enough?"

"No keep going," and he kept backing up.

"Now?" Yes! He's right behind her! Now to see what unfolds next.

"Okay now turn around!" I yelled so that Sakura can clearly hear. He turned and so did she showing confused faces and were yelling at each other. Ha! I am SOOOO good!

(Sasuke's POV)

Oh shit.

(Sakura POV)

I turned around hearing Suigetsu's voice and here Sasuke's behind me, naked. I suddenly covered my breasts with my arms and dunked my whole body except head in the water.

"What're you doing?" I screamed.

"Why're you naked?" he yelled back. I guess we both heard someone snickering because we both turned our heads to see Suigetsu laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" we both demanded at the same time. Suigetsu stared at us for a second and busted up again. _Forget him. _I thought as I walked away from the area. I'm cleaned enough.

"Heeeeyyyyyy. Sakura where you going?" Suigetsu complained. I stuck up a fist showing him to shut up or he dies.

"Simple. I don't want perverts looking at me trying to think of how many ways on how to rape me." I answered as I grabbed Karin's clothing on the banks. I turned around to see them still looking at me. I snug the clothing tighter to me hoping they don't have X-ray vision. "Go fuck yourselves!" I blurted as I ran away. _Stupid damn hot perverts._ I thought getting my clothing on.

(Suigetsu POV)

_Dammit my plan...(looks at a blushing Sasuke) not failed! Yay! _I thought seeing my bestie blush after the pink haired beauty.

"So Sasuke. Awkward huh?" I questioned hoping he would stutter out something stupid. But as fate would know today just wasn't my day. He pushed me in the water.

"You fucking dumbass! You knew she was there didn't you!" he exclaimed and I think I know what was going on. He likes her more than I thought. I'm lucky! _Don't worry Sasuke! Doctor Suigetsu is in the house._

"You like Sakura don't..." (A/N: Sorry guys but I think Suigetsu was just murdered. The magical waterfall water is tainted with blood )

Few hours later it was night and they are having a campfire.

(Sui's POV still)

I have chocolate, and Jugo has marshmellows, and grammy crackys. TIME FOR SMORE'S!

"Un. Dos. Un dos tres! Mama she say roly poly. Papa he say holy moly. Everybody want a Choco-late! All the girls want candy candy. All the boys get randy randy. Everyone want a choco-late. A Choco-coco clap clap, a Choco-choco slap slap. Everyone want a..." I sang. "CHOCO-LATE!" I looked over and saw a pissed off Sasuke. Fuck him anyway. With sandpaper! Well it seems everyone like smore's considering everyone,minus Sasuke, looked happy. And I saw that Sakura had some marshmellow on her cheek. Since I was sitting by Sakura, Sasuke tried to kill me, and this works with OPERATION TWO I might as well do it. I cupped Sakura's chin while she was eating a s'more. She stared as I licked the marshmellow off her cheek. In front of Sasuke! Now this is my night. Sasuke stared at me with almost fire in his eyes. He stood up and left. _Whoops maybe that was a little too much? _I thought until I saw Sakura left too. _Maybe not!_

(Sakura POV)

_I'm dressed in my normal clothing now thank goodness. _I thought as I tugged my shoes on. _It sure was nice of Karin to let me borrow her clothes. Now just to find a way to Konoha! _This was why I left the campfire. After Sasuke got mad at something as usual, I left to get my clothes on and leave while I had the chance. I then started leaping from tree to tree trying to remember how I got here. I then felt myself fall to the ground. _Oww! My leg still didn't heal up yet!_ When I was trapped in the building I punched the bar off of me and I hit this one plant that fell from nowhere. Appearently it was poisonous since my leg hurts badly. _Oh well I can heal it later!_ Wincing the pain I ran farther into the darkened woods. I then heard a too familiar voice by me. "Who's there?" he said. I pressed myself against a tree. After the footsteps stopped I made a run for it. I then looked backward until I hit something.

"Sa..Sa..Sasuke," I muttered. Looking at his stupid onyx eyes that I can fall in forever.

"Sakura. Of course, it just had to be you," he answered with no sense of emotion however. "Suigetsu sent you here right?"

"No. Why would I look for a bastard like you? In fact I was leaving." I put a hand over my mouth.

"You were trying to escape again? No wonder you look so scared to see me. But no matter how much you try to leave me you'll always come back," he smirked.

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"I stole your first kiss idiot." I busted up laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't steal it idiot. That guy who came to save me did. We were on a mission and had to so we would look like a couple or the mission would've failed." He stared at me afterward looking dazed and mad.

(Sasuke POV)

**Inner Sasuke**

_That mother fucking bastard! I should've fucking killed him! How dare he steal our woman's first kiss. Dammit! Dammit!_

**Sasuke**

_Who are you?_

**IS**

_I'm your inner self. Your mind. I am you. Except more true._

**S**

_Fuck off I don't need you._

_**IS**_

_Fine see yah suckuh!_

Okay that was weird.

"Sasuke I have a question. Are you always a pervert? You're dazing at my breasts," Sakura said. I snapped back to reality. How dare she mock me while I was having a 'moment'! But then an idea came over me. I teleported behind her, and whispered in her ears.

"Yes I am so now you must belong to me so I can fulfill my life goal of becoming the best pervert in the world." She giggled.

"Sorry Sasuke but pervy sage already has that title."

"Well I guess I have to beat him then," I whispered again tickling her ear before I slung her over my shoulder. She giggled some more for reasons I wouldn't know.

"Help! A perverted bastard is going to rape me!" I guess that's why.

* * *

Kairii: Hi hope you liked it! Took me forever. Cause fangirls kept chasing me to write more about Sasuke being naked.

Suigetsu:Nobody cares about me.

Kairii: I do you're...

Suigetsu: Kairii I..I.. I love you!

Kairii: 0.0 (Itachi comes in and hit him)

Itachi: Fuck off she's mine!

Sui: So! (Both of them start to fight)

Kairii: Read, review, and give ideas. (Gets hit in the head by a rock. Falls unconscience)

Sui and Ita-kun: Look what you've done!


	15. Old Wounds and an Old Enemy!

_Hey everybody! How you doing? _

_I do not own anything. Oh yeah this chappie is more serious so I'm sorry for anyone that crys. I almost did. (Big crybaby)_

**Into the Woods Chappie 15**

(Suigetsu POV)

Num, num,num, marshmallow is sooooooo good! I could eat it nonstop! I then heard rustling in the bushes and I knew who it was.

"Hi Sasuke," I said casually as I looked at him. "Hey I'm sorry I made you mad but..." I noticed a body over his shoulder limp as though it was dead. "I see you've gotten pretty chummy with Sakura, hm?" I winked.

"N..no! Of course not! You see she tried to run away and..." I walked over to Sakura and poked her sweet behind with a stick. "Hey knock that off!" Sasuke growled.

"You sure she ain't dead?" I asked still poking the limp thing.

"I said knock it off!" he yelled as he pushed the stick away. SLAP! _Wow Sasuke you big pervert. _I thought as I saw Sasuke's red hot cheeks, breathing in reality that he just slapped Sakura's ass.

"Sasuke you total pervert."

"I..it wasn't my fault...it was yours!" he stammered.

"Sure..whatever...pervert," I winked. All of a sudden he hit my face. "Owww why'd you do that?"

"Something touched me!" He then looked behind him. "You!" he sneered dropping Sakura on the ground.

"Oof! That hurt!" she exclaimed rubbing her leg.

"Why'd you poke me?" Sasuke exclaimed. _Where'd she poke him? _

"I only poked your butt with a stick 'cause you slapped mine!" she yelled back. I laughed a bit until Sasuke glared at me.

"I was only trying to stop Suigetsu from poking yours!"

"Sure whatever," she walked past us, and turned around. "By the way the stick I poked you with was from a plant with poison leaves. I hope you enjoy you're gift," she winked. I looked at Sasuke who looked flushed, poor guy now his butt will itch like crazy. I ran to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you sure that stick was poisonous?"

"Nah it was a joke. That pervert who does he think he is?"

"Uhh yeah sure..ha ha gotta go!" And with that I left in my old direction. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I am! What's so bad about getting poked in the ass with a poisonous stick that will make your ass itch like it's on fire?" he yelled at me.

"Wellllll, I guess you won't like my good news then?"

"No I would like it, of course." What's with Sasuke is he that desperate on saving his ass?

"Well it was a joke."

"What?"

"Yeah she was mad at you for smacking her ass soooo."

"Damn her I will get her for this!"

"How?"

"I don't know but I will!"

**A few days later**

(Sakura POV)

"Okay we're almost to Suna. I think when we get there we should take some time to rest before heading to Konoha," I said looking at our tired group.

"Wait, who said anything about going to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. Just now. You are under my custody now." Karin laughed at me.

"Ha! There are more of us than you! Idiot!" she laughed.

"Oh really." I made a hand sign and a lot of clones of me surrounded them.

"Hn, we could take them on at once and still defeat you," Sasuke grinned.

"I guess I could've figured that." I ran toward him with a kunai at his neck.

"And yet you're making an effort to bring me back," he whispered.

"Maybe," I whispered back. "Or maybe this is revenge for all the pain you put me through!" I hit him sending him to a tree. I knew Sasuke would never come back. He tried to kill Naruto and joined the Akatsuki only to quit. And for this I knew my resolve to stop misery flowing through everyone was to destroy him. No matter how badly it hurt. I saw him get up and disappear._ Where did he go?_ I wondered, until I saw a sword under my neck.

"Sakura, revenge is not the way to go," he whispered into my ear.

"Easy for you to say, you had to kill your brother you hated. I have to kill somebody who was important to many, Kakashi's student, heir to the Uchiha name, Naruto's somewhat brother, my old crush. You may not know it but many missed you while you left. Even me, who you betrayed and should hate you."

"Are you saying you don't hate me?"

"I..I don't know anymore. My head hurts."

"Then maybe you should cut the crap and rest." I thought about it for a second. _No! I must get my revenge! I need to help Konoha not betray it either! _Then as Sasuke left an opening in his guard I made my attack. Giving him a chakra infused punch to his chest feeling satisfied of the crack emitting from it. "Gah!" Sasuke spit out blood from his mouth. But slowly he got up. "I see how it's going to be," he smirked as he activated his sharingan and ran toward me. I moved out of the way and fired an endless supply of shurikens and kunais at him, and a few of them scratched him. He turned around and our eyes met. _His eyes.. they're so red with the sharingan and anger...yet they're so...beautiful. _I sighed and then goughed out blood as he pushed me against a tree with a large amount of force, and I knew I couldn't escape this time, he was just too strong. I slowly looked into his red eyes again. _They changed shape..wha..what's happening...it feels like I'm being sucked into some type of black hole...What is this?_

Inside the Tsukuyomi.

I woke up on my bed. _Huh..What just happened?...Why am I here? _Deciding what to do I went down the stairs.

"Hello Sakura," a women said to me smiling.

"Mom?" _This can't be she's dead, but she's right in front of me. Am I dead too?_ I turned around and saw a familiar man. _And Dad too? I must be dead. _I looked around and found Ino, Tenten, and Hinata smiling at me.

"Happy Birthday," they all said. _Maybe not. Maybe that mission with Sasuke was just a dream. A bad dream. _(And so Sakura partied her 16th birthday again until she had to go back to bed. Now the real danger begins.) I sat in my bed unable to sleep. _What's wrong with me? I'm tired but I can't sleep. Oh well,maybe some chocolate milk may help me. _I went down the stairs and saw my parents on the couch watching a movie. I then went into the kitchen, got my milk, and drank it. I walked back to the stairs but before I went up I went to the couch to say a last goodnight to my parents.

"Goodnight, mom, goodnight dad," I said as I hugged them. They then got up with knifes in their hands. They then began to attack me. "Aah! What are you doing!"

"This is all your fault.." Mom said like a possessed demon.

"And for that..." Dad continued sounding demonic too.

"You must die!" they both yelled chasing after me, and I quickly ran out of my house into the streets of Konoha. Now I knew this was a genjutsu probably Tsukuyomi because everyone looked like some type of zombie as they came out of their houses and surrounded me.

"No! Stay back!" I yelled as many villagers grabbed me and started to scratch me with knives. I swear the pain was too much, I pushed them out of the way and ran only to find a wall in my way. With the hostile people called my friends started to advance I let out a scream. _This is it! This is it! I'm going to die! _Just as my 'parents' were about to stab me to death I watched them be sliced in half. Followed by other villager deaths. I looked around and the murderer slipped behind me with his katana at my neck. "Sasuke don't," I begged but he pushed harder and I felt my body fall, having my warm blood trickle down my cold body.

Reality Returns

"Sakura, Sakura, what's the matter?" I heard a voice in front of me. Slowly I regained consicousness and felt tears in my eyes. I saw Sasuke looking at me with his onyx eyes. _Why did you do that? You..You.._

"Monster!" I screamed pushing him away and running as far away as I can get. I bet I ran for miles before I stopped. I was so tired but who knows they could be near me. _Nope, I finally lost them. _I sighed and looked at the clouds. _Sorry Shissou but I couldn't accomplish my true mission. I'm a failure. _

"Hello my dear," I heard a voice behind me. "Remember the last time I paralyzed you." I turned around.

"Kusuna! But I thought that Neji..." before I could finish he used dark medical jutsu to put me asleep. (Just a note: Kusuna is the purple haired guy from the first Naruto Shippudden Movie)

Meanwhile

(Sasuke POV)

_Dammit! What the hell happened? Why did Sakura call me a monster and run away like that? _

"Sasuke what kind of Sharingan was that?" Suigetsu asked. "It was the shape of your mangekyou, you know that one yeah."

"Shit! I must've used tsukuyomi on her by accident!" I exclaimed at my fault. _Dang it! Why does my sharingan work on its own. I bet Sakura hates me now. Oh well better find her again. _I sighed. "Karin can you find Sakura?"

"Sure," Karin grinned and we followed her.

Many, many hours later.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu whined. "I think Karin's going the wrong way I saw some weird things happening over there."

"Like what?" I asked. Annoyed that we couldn't find Sakura fast.

"Like... Some dude, some pinkette, some house," he answered. _Damnmit why didn't he tell me earlier? _

"Lead me there. Karin, Jugo you two stay here."

"But Sasuke-kun what happens if Suigetsu is telling a lie?" Karin asked.

"Well you might've been able to come along if you didn't make us go in a great big circle." I told her. That catty bitch I should've known she was going to do this kind of crap.

"But..."

"STAY!" I activated my sharingan and she sat down.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll watch her," Jugo said as he sat and put his feet on her back. "Stay Karin." I noded and Suigetsu and I left for that house.

After A While

"Ok! This is it! See I told you Karin was a stupid ugly bitch!" Suigetsu said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'll go Investigate you stay here," I answered him as I walked and opened the door and walked in.

(Sakura POV)

_How'd did this happen? I wake up and I'm tied to a bed with chakra cuffs with only my bra and panties on._

"Hello my dearest guest," Kusuna came in grinning like a crocodile.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" I yelled.

"Nothing, until now," he smirked and loomed over me.

"Wha..what are you going to do with me?" He smirked again and made a familier obscene gesture with his hands forming a 'o' and put his index finger through it. Then he put his hands in gesture of choking himself. "You're going to rape and kill me!"

"Yep and there's nothing you can do about it." He then got suddenly closer to me. And I screamed. "Oh well screaming isn't going to do you any good. This place is soundproof. That means I can get away with this." He suddenly put his face closer to mine. "Don't worry I promise this'll only hurt you a lot."

"Ow!" I screamed as he cut me with a kunai and licked the blood off. He drew off of the bed and took out more kunais and drew his arms back. I closed my eyes. _This is defiantly it! Oh if someone knows I'm here please help me now!_

"Gah! What the hell?" Kusuna yelled and I opened my eyes and saw a blue strip of chakra piercing his hands. _I..I never saw chakra like this before. And weird...but it's calming. As if the feeling of safety came back to me. Instead of distress like now. _Then the wooden door where it was coming from broke into a million pieces, and someone was there.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness you're here!" I exclaimed almost crying out of relief.

"So, you're the pig that kidnapped my Sakura, and by the looks of it I'd say that you're a pretty disgusting pig. As long as you didn't scratch her anyway I won't kill you." Sasuke swept a gaze at me. "Well you're dead." Sasuke walked closer to Kusuna and sliced his head off. He took the head out and did something with it. I don't know what though. Sasuke walked back and cut all of the chakra cuffs. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am now," I answered rubbing my hands. He stooped to the ground to look at something.

"I'm sorry to say this but it looks like your clothing is all ripped to shreds and I can't find your boots anywhere."

"Oh," I muttered and he sat down by me. Feeling his eyes burn into me I folded my arms over my breasts, and looked down. I suddenly felt some clothing go on me. I slowly looked up and saw Sasuke shirtless.

"What's the matter do you want to stay like that? At least that's better than nothing." I put my arms through the sleeves and embraced the warmth that came from it. "Come on the others are waiting." I tried to stand up but couldn't. Why? "What's the matter can't get up?" I nodded, and he looked at me with sharingan. "I see that you are temporily paralyzed in the legs. Well we can't keep the others waiting." I was then surprised as Sasuke picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the place. Suigetsu followed along.

"Hi," he smiled and I smiled back. Suigetsu went ahead and Sasuke brought his head close to mine.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..for everything," he told me, and I thought I almost saw a tear come down his eye. _Did he really truly care about me?_

"It's okay, everything's okay," I answered as I put my hand on his cheek. He then looked at me and took my hand off, and put his hand on my cheek instead. And before I fell asleep in his arms I whispered, "Thank you..for everything."

* * *

There done! I know a little dark but that's me. Now here are some Sasusaku ideas. I want you guys to tell me which one I should make after this one.

**My Catty Girlfriend and I** / Sasuke is a student a Konoha Academy, bored about his life. That is until the new girl changes that. They hang together and start dating, the only problem..she has a tail and cat ears!

**Seeing Eye To Eye **/ Sasuke defeats Itachi and learns from Madara that he did not get Itachi's sharingan powers. Instead Itachi gives them to one of Sasuke's old friends. Sasuke thinks that it will be easy killing the person until that the person does not want to die before him. Now the two will have to team up against Madara who can destroy all of the ninja nations.

Please tell me what you think and please review. Byez!


End file.
